User blog:BattleGames1/Love Live! Fantasy Cover 1: If µ's covered "EXO - Lotto"
So basically there is this YouTube video series done by Korean pop enthusiast YouTuber Watasy Wahyo where it is basically “How would ______ cover _______” i.e. how would one K-Pop song by a K-Pop group be covered by another K-Pop group - in that case (as you may have guessed) it's more exclusive to K-Pop but in this ambitious blog text series I'm gonna try using Western and K-Pop groups singing the songs of µ's and (more likely) the other way round (with µ's covering Western and K-Pop songs). I know this might seem a bit unusual but hey, I want to get this idea out there (and basically I did something similar for Idolmaster in my head so why not make this work). And most likely most of the songs featured here may be boy group songs more than girls but whatever, it seems so... satisfying to me. I also know that µ's is Japanese and that K-Pop songs are... well... Korean in language but I don't think that's going to be an issue - if you want to try to imagine the cover, then translate the Hangul/Romanised/English lyrics into Japanese. Without further ado, here is fantasy cover #1 featuring µ's singing one of the K-Pop boy group EXO's biggest hits this year called 'Lotto' and believe me, I'd think it would be really surprising to see them do this. If you feel like someone in the group is being under-/over-represented or should be singing another line than what they are given, write it down in the comments below. Music video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbe3pe2BtwA (Ayase Eri) Yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh Lotto-tto Oh yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah (Kōsaka Honoka) 별 관심이 없는 척 시선을 피해서 가 이해해 모든 걸 걸어야만 할 테니까 byeol gwanshimi eomneun cheok shiseoneul pihaeseo ga ihaehae modeun geol georeoyaman hal tenikka Pretending not to be interested, avoiding your eyes Please understand, I have to risk my all (Yazawa Niko) 스쳐만 봐도 Oh yeah 다른 여자와는 확 달라 뒤돌아봐도 분명 내게 찾아온 Luck seucheoman bwado Oh yeah dareun yeojawaneun hwak dalla dwidorabwado bunmyeong naege chajaon Luck Just passing by, oh yeah I can see that you’re way different from other girls I look back and luck will still find me (Nishikino Maki/Minami Kotori) Lipstick Chateau 와인빛 Color (Lalalala) 하얀 Champagne 버블에 Shower (Lalalala) Lipstick Chateau wainbit Color (Lalalala) hayan Champagne beobeure Shower (Lalalala) Lipstick, Chateau, wine color (Lalalala) White champagne, shower with bubbles (Lalalala) (Hoshizora Rin) 평생에 한 번일지도 몰라 꾹 참았던 본능이 튀어 올라 pyeongsaenge han beoniljido molla kkuk chamatteon bonneungi twieo olla It might only be once in my life My pressed down instincts are popping up (Minami Kotori) 어쩌나 I just hit the lotto (Lalalala) eojjeona I just hit the lotto (Lalalala) What to do, I just hit the lotto (Lalalala) (Eri/Honoka/Niko) Oh oh oh Lotto Oh oh oh Lotto oh oh oh (Maki/Rin/Kotori) Oh oh oh Lotto Oh oh oh Lotto oh oh oh (Sonoda Umi) 너란 행운 마치 실낱같은 확률 속에 맘을 던지게 해 날 다른 사람들은 이제 팝콘 입에 넣은 채 우릴 쳐다봐 neoran haengun machi sillatgateun hwangnyul soge mameul deonjige hae nal dareun saramdeureun ije papkon ibe neoeun chae uril cheodabwa You’re my luck, you make me Throw my heart into a thread-like chance Now the others have their popcorn Waiting to see what happens to us (Eri/Koizumi Hanayo) (Ah baby) 멀리서 들려오는 소리 (Ah baby) meolliseo deullyeooneun sori (Ah baby) I hear a sound from far away (Maki/Hanayo) No way (No way no way no) 즐겨 봐 Oh yeah No way (No way no way no) jeulgyeo bwa Oh yeah No way (No way no way no) Just have fun, oh yeah (Tōjō Nozomi) 모든 게 바뀌어 Oh yeah 오늘부턴 공기도 달라 세상이 바뀌어 modeun ge bakkwieo Oh yeah oneulbuteon gonggido dalla sesangi bakkwieo Everything changes, oh yeah Even the air is different from today The world changes (Nozomi/Honoka) 밤하늘엔 은빛 별들 bamhaneuren eunbit byeoldeul The night sky is filled with silver stars (Eri/Hanayo) Lipstick Chateau 와인빛 Color (Lalalala) 하얀 Champagne 버블에 Shower (Lalalala) Lipstick Chateau wainbit Color (Lalalala) hayan Champagne beobeure Shower (Lalalala) Lipstick, Chateau, wine color (Lalalala) White champagne, shower with bubbles (Lalalala) (Kotori) 평생에 한 번일지도 몰라 꾹 참았던 본능이 튀어 올라 pyeongsaenge han beoniljido molla kkuk chamatteon bonneungi twieo olla It might only be once in my life My pressed down instincts are popping up (Hanayo) 널 향해 소리 질러 Louder (Lalalala) neol hyanghae sori jilleo Louder (Lalalala) I’m shouting louder towards you (Lalalala) (Umi/Eri/Maki) Oh oh oh Louder Oh oh oh Louder oh oh oh (Hanayo/Nozomi/Kotori) Oh oh oh Louder Oh oh oh Louder oh oh oh (Maki) 이 순간을 놓치진 마 We’re going crazy, my lucky lady i sunganeul notchijin ma We’re going crazy, my lucky lady Don’t lose this moment '''We’re going crazy, my lucky lady (Maki/Nozomi) 또 한번 기억될 날을 tto hanbeon gieokdoel nareul This day will be remembered once again (Rin/Niko) 지금도 난 목이 말라 네게 줄 게 아직 많아 jigeumdo nan mogi malla nege jul kke ajik mana I’m thirsty even now, here’s still so much to give you (Honoka/Umi/Niko) I don’t need no money 너만 있으면 돼 더없이 간절히 원하는걸 I don’t need no money neoman isseumyeon dwae deoeopshi ganjeolhi wonhaneungeol I don’t need no money, I just need you I want you so bad (All) 모든 것을 걸어 내게 (Oh yeah) modeun geoseul georeo naege (Oh yeah) Put it all on me (Oh yeah) (Kotori/Rin) Lipstick Chateau 와인빛 Color (Lalalala) (Chateau Chateau all over) Lipstick Chateau wainbit Color (Lalalala) (Chateau Chateau all over) Lipstick, Chateau, wine color (Lalalala) (Chateau, Chateau all over) (Hanayo/Honoka) 하얀 Champagne 버블에 Shower (Lalalala) (하얀 Champagne on me) hayan Champagne beobeure Shower (Lalalala) (hayan Champagne on me) White champagne, shower with bubbles (Lalalala) (White champagne on me) (Niko/Maki) 평생에 한 번일지도 몰라 꾹 참았던 본능이 튀어 올라 (본능이 튀어 올라) pyeongsaenge han beoniljido molla kkuk chamatteon bonneungi twieo olla (bonneungi twieo olla) It might only be once in my life My pressed down instincts are popping up (Instincts are popping up) (Umi/Nozomi/Niko/Maki) 어쩌나 I just hit the lotto (Lalalala) eojjeona I just hit the lotto (Lalalala) What to do, I just hit the lotto (Lalalala) (Kotori/Nozomi/Niko/Hanayo) (Yeah oh) Yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah (Just hit the lotto woo yeah) Lotto oh oh oh (Maki/Rin/Umi) Yeah yeah yeah yeah (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) Yeah yeah yeah yeah (Hit the lotto whoo yeah) (Hanako/Eri) 넌 Lotto (Lalalala) neon Lotto (Lalalala) You’re Lotto (Lalalala) Category:Blog posts